Cat on a Cloud
by Caramel-Yaoi-Neko
Summary: There's a new girl in Namimori, and she has...cat ears? What happens when she meets a certain prefect who's taken an interest to her "specialness". How will Tsuna react when his crush seems to focus only on her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic. i feel like such a noob...-3- this story might confuse you or you may dislike it. Plz tell me how to improve. there is no such thing as a bad comment or review, just different opinions. By the way there is no love between those two...just friends. I only believe in Hibari and Tsuna (i like spoilers so dont be surprised if i ever tell you something ahead of time). i'm not on very often so i wont upload a lot. Welllllllllll, on with the terrible story TwT.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The new girl with cat ears.**

_The day was as any other, bright and sunny with a sky void of all but one cloud. It was normal. There was the sky. It had a sun and ONE cloud. Once in a while that one cloud grew into a storm. Thunder and lightning might follow rain. When it was over the mist would show. But all of that was normal. The one thing that wasn't normal was that there wasn't ONE cloud like always. There were two. Nobody seemed to notice, and if they did, they ignored it. Except Hibari. It bothered him. He won't show it, but the second cloud sickens him. And now that's gotten him in a foul mood._

Tsuna was walking to school by himself, body soar from training with reborn the previous day. "Juudaime! Wait up, Juudaime!" Gokudera caught up with Tsuna breathlessly. "Juu-da-dai…me. M-my horoscope- it said- good luck to-today." Tsuna sighed and a bead of sweat dropped. "Anno saa…Gokudera-kun, that's great but I don't really think that's true." "but Juudaime! Look!" Gokudera took out a small strip of paper and held it out in front of Tsuna. "Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera," Yamamoto, who seemed to have come out of nowhere, exclaimed. "Don't disturb us with your presence, baseball head! I'm talking to the tenth about something important!" but before he knew it, Yamamoto had taken the paper. "A new ally will show today," the paper read. Gokudera kept yelling at Yamamoto to give it back until they reached the school. At the entrance, stood an annoyed Hibari, glaring at the sky. As the group walked towards him, he grew more annoyed. "Why are you herbivores crowding together? And worse, you're noisy. Do you want me to bite you to death?" Hibari stated coldly. He took out his tonfas and glared at them. "I'LL PROTECT YOU, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled out his dynamite. "Now, now, that won't be necessary" Yamamoto managed to say, letting out a nervous laugh. Tsuna felt relieved as Hibari shot them another glare before putting his tonfas away with a "hmpf".

When they got to class and took their seats, Gokudera looked at Tsuna with bright eyes. "What do you think our new ally will be like? I think he'll be loyal to Juudaime. Wait…he might try to take my spot as your right hand man and I CANNOT allow that!" Gokudera made a fist thinking about the "ally" they were going to meet. "Now Gokudera, how do you know it's a boy?" "Because a girl would be useless to the mafia. All they do is cook and clean and nag at us, as well as worrying about us but not doing anything about it!" Tsuna shot him a small glare. "Girls are very important! How do you think we were born!?" Gokudera turned red. "I-I'm sorry, Juudaime." Tsuna sighed and looked at the sky. Something was off. He stared at the two clouds. One of the clouds kind of looked like a cat. He stared and stared. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't normal. He noticed a figure sit in the extra seat. As he focused his eyes, he noticed it was a girl. He couldn't fully recognize her features, since she was wearing a hood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her. She turned her head, meaning to smile, but instead gave an emotionless face. Tsuna looked away as he noticed that he was staring at her. He still didn't see very well, but he noticed purple-ish hair and red eyes. He wasn't sure if they were actually red or not, but they weren't normal. Not that they were bad either. They just seemed, distant. "Anno, Gokudera-kun…who is that girl?" "Ehh? You didn't hear sensei? Her name is Iwara Caramel. She transferred from America. The United States to be specific. She didn't say her name, so sensei had to. I'm assuming she doesn't speak much. She's weird." 'Iwara Caramel.' Tsuna thought. He looked at her again. She was staring out the window. Tsuna built up the courage to say hi. "Anno…Iwara-san. H-hello, I'm Tsuna." He muttered, expecting not to be heard. She looked at him for a second before whispering a soft "hi". Tsuna blushed a little, partially from shock that she actually heard him.

When it was time for lunch, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera went up to Caramel and introduced themselves. "Yo! Caramel. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." "Hello, Caramel-chan. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Gokudera didn't like this girl. She wasn't right, she didn't belong there. He didn't want to talk to her, but Hana glared at him. "I'm Hayato Gokudera," he muttered. "I'm Hana. Nice to meet you." Caramel finally looked at them and gave a small smile. She looked at the group and noticed that the boy named Tsuna wasn't there. She softly asked, "Do you know where Tsuna is?" They all noticed that he was gone and shook their heads. "Well I'll be going to eat now." Caramel silently stated as she stood up and walked out the door. Before they could blink twice, she disappeared, it seemed.

Hibari was walking through the hallway when he heard a faint noise. He ignored it knowing that it would stop soon. But it didn't. It got louder as he ascended the stairs to do his daily check up routine. As he reached the roof, he froze.

"_Dai kirai, kirai, kirai na boku ga._

_Mie te nasu ka runpapa_

_Shiran, shiran, kao shite _

_Motarery namae ga hoshii dake_

_Rakkan rakkan takkan rakkan takkan rakkashi, boku wa toumei-ningen_

_Meinai kuse shite_

_Yomayoigoto tare Te mo imi nai Jan,"_

then she stopped. Her ears perked up behind her hood. "Who's there?" she exclaimed, taking off one earphone to hear better. Hibari walked out onto the roof. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" he spat out coldly. Caramel said nothing. She just looked at him with vacant eyes. Hibari was internally dumbfounded at her eyes. They were different. One was a deep royal blue, while the other was ruby/crimson red color that looked like a rare gem, gleaming bright. Of course, he had seen this many times before with Mukuro, but this time was different. Mukuro's eyes were always mischievous and mocking, making Hibari want to bite him to death. But her eyes were empty, yet dazzling. It seemed that they showed no expression. "Hn, I suggest that you leave now before I bite you to death." Once again silence. "It seems you have a death wish" Hibari stated as he showed his tonfas. He attacked her abdomen and smirked when he thought he hit her, only to see her behind him. _What? I hit her just now._ Hibari attacked again, this time making sure he hit her. Still she jumped out of the way in time. As she landed on the edge of the roof, she looked back at Hibari, and then jumped off. Hibari ran to the edge, only to see Caramel looking back at him. After a few seconds, she turned around and walked away. Hibari glared until she disappeared inside the building. He put away his tonfas and lay down. When he looked into the clouds, he saw her eyes. Those vacant, lost eyes. _How did she move so quickly? Why was she unharmed when I landed a direct hit, at least I think I did. And she jumped off the roof without a single injury._ He had to admit, the girl was interesting. And she wore that hood the whole time. Is she unaware that hats are not allowed in school? No, she's hiding something. Whatever it is, Hibari's determined to find out.

Caramel was walking around, feeling a bit lost, when she bumped into Tsuna. "Oh, I'm very sorry" Tsuna said while bowing apologetically. "It's ok. Say, can you take me back to class. I'm kinda lost." A soft tone of pink shaded her cheeks. "Oh, the class is t-"but Tsuna was cut off by Gokudera yelling "Juudaime! There you are! We've been looking for you." "It seems Caramel found him first," commented Hana, making Kyoko giggle. They all walked together, talking and laughing, when Hibari showed up. 'Why are you herbivores crowding together? Move it or I'll bite you to death." He narrowed his eyes as he saw Caramel. "Iwara Caramel, you follow me," he commanded. She did object. She merely waved and said "See you in class." Then Hibari showed her to the reception room.

"Sit" "Why am I here? I have classes, you know" Hibari walked toward where Caramel was sitting. "Take off the hood." "Why should I?" "What are you hiding under your hood?" Caramel hissed at Hibari as she stood up to leave. Hibari, already in a bad mood, got angry. He grabbed Caramels arm and twisted it behind her back. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she exclaimed as pain coursed through the whole left side of her body. Hibari pulled her hood off and stood in awe at the pair of cat ears that perked up. "wha….."

* * *

**End! I hated it -n-. I'm once again sorry if you were confused or didnt like it. even if you did, i dont like it. Maybe its because its hetero right now...anyway! See ya next time, Bye-bii!**

***~Prince the Ripper/Kirisaki Ouji~***


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two...i have a hard time with titles so it might not make sense. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest cuz i didnt have time to type ALL those words. I'm already planning out the continuation of this...story i guess. i have to make an outline otherwise it'll turn out like this story. I'm just writing off the top of my head. whatever on with chapter two of my newbie story! w**

* * *

**Chapter two: Meeting with him.**

Caramel sighed. "Let go of me." She rubbed her left arm and cracked her neck. "Well now you know my secret. Happy?" Hibari stood still, staring at her. His hands seemingly moved on their own towards her ears, the cat ears anyway. Hibari never told anyone but he had a soft spot for small animals. She wasn't an animal and he knew that, but he couldn't help but want to protect her like one, although he wouldn't admit it. As he played with her ears he noticed an object swaying behind her and grabbed it on impulse. It was…furry? "Oww! Can you let go of my tail?!" Hibari let go and once again stared in awe. "Cat ears and a tail, what's next? Paws for feet? What are you?" Caramel looked at him with dull and disinterested eyes. "I'm the same thing as you…a person." Hibari looked down at her. "Where do you live?" Hibari asked, showing genuine curiosity. "I don't really have a home. I sleep wherever I feel comfortable. My parents died when I was 6 in a car accident. I've been on the streets ever since." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "How have you survived, and how did you make it to Japan?" "Simple, I sold my body." This made Hibari's eyes narrow even more, and his frown deepened. "Sold your body? As in a s-" his voice trailed off. Caramel looked startled. "N-no! I was a maid. Some would try to take advantage of me but I would always escape. I steal food and money and stuff until I find a new job, but they always end the same way. Still. When I managed to get enough money, I bought tickets for the cheapest flight to Japan, which was Namimori. I ended up transferring here. I taught myself Japanese in America so that's why I speak, read, and write it fluently. Any more questions?" Hibari scoffed at her comment. Still he couldn't help but feel bad for the herbivore. She had no one to turn to. "Come to my office after school." "Bu-"Hibari glared at her. "You have nowhere to go right? Then there should be no problem." Hibari smirked as she had no defense or protest to this.

"Caramel-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked, concern clear in her voice. I choked out a soft, "I'm fine," managing a sad smile. Hana slammed a hand on my desk and calmly, yet with an aggravated tone, asked again. "What's. Wrong. Caramel you look scared. Why?" after recovering from the shock of Hana slamming her hand on the desk, she murmured,"You mean besides the fact that you almost broke my desk in half?" I sighed in defeat and admitted that Hibari asked me to meet him after school. "Is that why he called you earlier?" Yamamoto inquired. "It's probably because of that hood. Why do you wear it all the time?" Gokudera asked, although he sounded generally disinterested. "I have my reasons." Gokudera made a "tch" noise. With a sarcastic tone he said in a low tone, "Great, a trouble maker. Just what we need." Hana glared at Gokudera again. He just made a mad pouting face. Yamamoto noticed this face and chuckled. This made Gokudera blush faintly. Yamamoto noticed this and started to blush as well. "Well, I would go with you, but I have baseball practice. Sorry…" Yamamoto gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry but Onii-chan said not to stay today," Kyoko said, fiddling with her thumbs. "My parents have to pick me up, they'll get mad if I stay," Hana admitted. "Gokudera, why don't you go with Caramel?" Hana said, smirking. "WHAT? NO! I-I mean I can't. I have to go home and….help my sister." Gokudera lied. "Eh, I thought you got sick when you saw Bianchi?" Yamamoto commented, earning a scowl from Gokudera. "Umm…I-I'll stay with Caramel" Tsuna volunteered. Everyone stared at Tsuna, who was missing not too long ago. "Jyuudaime! Where do you keep disappearing to?" Gokudera questioned. Tsuna sweat dropped. "I was in the bathroom. Anyway, I'll go with you, Caramel," Tsuna exclaimed softly, turning to Caramel. "Ah, zankyou, but you don't have to." Caramel looked at the floor while playing with her sleeve. "But I want to…" Tsuna whispered. Caramel blushed faintly, making Tsuna blush as well. "Ok, you can come with me." Caramel finally said.

* * *

**ZEE END! It was sooooooooo...BORING! *applause in background* look! They're clapping cuz it's over! TTwTT Anyway, i think that the continuation will be better...but first i gotta finish this story. This is gonna take a while.**

***~Prince the Ripper/Kirisaki Ouji~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another crappy chapter.****I'm sorry i haven't posted any chapters lately**...however i thank those who gave me the awesome advice on how to make my story not so crappy...if you read that review i made (i wuz still new to this at the time, even though i'm still new...) i changed my plot for the continuation, if you didnt see it i put "Caramel ends up with someone else *spoiler alert* its a varia member" but thats no longer it soooooooooo dont expect that...i notice my story gets boring at times, but i'm terrible at explaining and detailing so bear with me...i will try my hardest to elaborate...and been having terrible writers block, which is part of the reason why i haven't posted anything in sooooo long...i'm a drawer so i don't write very often...i'm doing this to practice for when i start making my own manga which i hope will be successful...sorry to bore you with my dumb explinatons, on with this chapter-

**Chapter three: I'm not trying helping you, I think.**

When they were outside the reception room, Caramel said, "Tsuna, you can leave now."

"Uh, no. I-I'll wait for you here."

Caramel looked at him uncertainly. Tsuna just nod his head. "Ok…" As Caramel was about to knock, Kusakabe opened the door. He looked at Caramel before popping his head back in the room.

"K-Kyo-san, C-Caramel is here to see you."

"Let her in." Kusakabe looked at Caramel.

"I heard him, thank you."

And with that, Kusakabe left running. Caramel walked inside slowly, looking back once for she was uncertain.

"Pack up." Hibari commanded.

"What? Why?"

"You're coming home with me. Now get ready."

Caramel stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Why do I have to go with you? I don't want to." Hibari glared at her.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to, I said you have to."

"Who are you to give me orders? I have my own mind and make my own decicions." Hibari was getting irritated.

"If you won't follow instructions obidiently, then i'll bite you to death."

"Listen, Kyoya, I dont have time for this. I appretiate you trying to help me but ive survived my whole life alone, now is no different."

Hibari was amused. Annoyed, but amused.

"Help you? I'm simply doing whats best for Namimori. I can't have you running around, stealing and causing mischief. It would look bad if i have to arrest a student from my school when i could've prevented it. Therefore, you will live with me. i will feed you, clothe you, and take care of you. you have no reason to commit crimes, understood?"

Caramel scoffed, then took a deep breath and murmured, "fine". Hibari smirked in victory.

"A-are you alright, Caramel?" Tsuna stuttered as she walked out the reception room.

"i'm fine. Tsuna you should go home now." Caramel forced a smile.

"Do you want me to walk with you? At least, halfway?" Tsuna sounded worried. Hibari walked out the room and glared at Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san! U-um-" A very faint blush crossed his face.

"That won't be neccesary. Caramel has no home or family and has lived as a delinquent her whole life, and i'd appreciate if you don't spend too much time with her. As for her living conditions, she will be living with me until she can properly keep a home."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "L-live with you?"

**END!**

**poo...it's taking me forever to finish such a short chapter. i have no ore inspiration and might quit this story for a new one...but please tell me if i should finish it...i don't like to dissapoint. also any more recomendations or spell checkings or anything to help would be nice...i need a Beta reader...until the next chapter**

**Bye-Biiii!**

***~Prince the ripper/Kirisaki Ouji~***


End file.
